


Belonging

by waypoint



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 22:30:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8226875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waypoint/pseuds/waypoint
Summary: Root and Shaw share a kiss in the safe-house.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a very quick insert to 5x10 because I don't understand why they didn't kiss... Come on now.
> 
> Enjoy

“Actually, Sameen...” Root began. Shaw turned to look at her. “I've been hiding since I was twelve,” she pauses, shrugs, “this might be the first time I feel like I belong.”

 

Shaw blinks, and looks to Root for a long moment, her eyes softening. Root holds her gaze. She reaches out and slides her hand into Shaw's, interlocking their fingers.  Shaw leans forward slowly and kisses Root. It's gentle and kind. There is a tenderness unlike any previous encounters. Root returns the kiss.

 

They part several seconds later. Fingers still entwined, Root reaches with her other hand to cup Shaw's jaw. A light smile begins to form on Root's face, as she pulls herself closer to Shaw once again.

 

The screeching of tires outside stops them. They hear car doors opening and closing. Root untangles their hands and stands from the couch.

 

“These guys don't quit.”

 


End file.
